My Promise to My Prince
by Asahina San
Summary: "Berjanjilah kalau kau akan selalu bersamaku" / "aku berjanji, aku akan selalu bersamamu My Prince" / Tapi apa jadinya jika janji itu dilanggar? Kejadian apa yang membuat Janji itu sampai di langgar? / SasuSaku / Bad Summary / DLDR [Ganti judul dan Summary]
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam charnya saja.**

 **Note : M hanya untuk amannya saja, jangan terlalu berharap lemon.**

 **Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Drama.**

 _ **Warning : Typo's, OOC**_ _maybe_ _ **, Gaje, Tema kerajaan**_ _ **seperti dalam**_ _ **Final**_ _ **Fantasy**_ _ **XV.**_

 **Selamat Membaca** ~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 :**

 _" My Prince "_

* * *

"Siapa dia?"

"Tampan sekali~!"

"Apa dia murid baru?"

"Kau tidak tau? Dia itu Uchiha Sasuke, pangeran dari kerajaan Uchiha"

Bisik-bisik para gadis menggema di seluruh lorong koridor Universitas Amegakure High school. Membicarakan sang pangeran Kerajaan Konoha lebih tepatnya kerajaan Uchiha yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi trending topik di kalangan masyarakat.

"Oi teme, kau semakin populer saja" Naruto, menyikut pelan lengan sang pangeran, sedangkan sang punya lengan tetap acuh mengabaikannya. Uzumaki Naruto, sahabat sekaligus pengawal dari sang pangeran, energik, cerewet, narsis, dan suka menggoda wanita.

Sifat Naruto sangatlah banding terbalik dengan sifat sang pangeran, Uchiha Sasuke. Jika diibaratkan, Naruto bagaikan Matahari, sedangkan Sasuke bagaikan bulan di malam hari.

"Ck, mereka bisik sekali" gerutu malas keluar dari mulut pemuda yang berada di samping kiri Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru. Pemalas, suka tidur, tapi ahli dalam menyusun strategi, jangan lupakan IQ otaknya yang di atas rata-rata orang biasa itu.

Shikamaru adalah sahabat Sasuke dan Naruto, dia sekaligus menjadi penasihat atau bisa dibilang tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Shikamaru, lagian, Sasuke memang tidak pernah datang kesini, jadi wajar saja kalau mereka membicarakannya." sang pemikik senyum palsu menyahut, Shimura Sai. Baik, suka menolong, rajin membaca, dan tukang penebar senyum menggoda pada para gadis.

Sai adalah Sahabat Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke. Sai juga sekaligus menjadi mata-mata kerajaan Uchiha.

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai. Mereka berempat berasal dari kerajaan Uchiha di wilayah Konoha yang datang kesini karena suatu urusan, sebenarnya Sasuke enggan untuk kesini, tapi karena sang ayah handa yang menyuruh, mau tidak mau Sasuke harus melaksanakannya juga.

 _BRUK!_

"Aduh.." ringisan kecil meluncur dari mulut seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sepunggung yang jatuh terduduk karena menabrak seseorang di depannya. Haruno Sakura itulah namanya.

"Ya ampun Sakura, kau ini tidak bisa melihat jalan apa?!" Ino berlari kecil mendekat ke arah Sakura yang jatuh terduduk di lantai sembari meringis kesakitan. Yamanaka Ino, periang, fashionable. Sahabat dari Haruno Sakura.

"Sa-sakura-chan, Ino-chan, ka-kalian tidak apa-apa?" Hinata menghampiri Sakura dan Ino, wajah khawatir tak luput menghiasi paras ayunya, membuat Uzumaki Naruto tergoda akan pesona dari sang Hinata Hyuuga.

Hyuuga Hinata, pemalu, anggun, baik hati, dan ramah, sahabat dari Yamanaka Ino dan Haruno Sakura, mereka bertiga bersahabat dari kecil, selalu bersama kemanapun berada.

"Ah, Dia kan Saku—"

"Ah, iya Hinata aku dan Sakura tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir" Ino tersenyum lembut untuk meyakinkan sang sahabat bersurai indigonya. Senyum yang seolah-olah mengatakan agar Hinata jangan Khawatir.

"Syukurlah" helaan nafas lega dan senyum kecil tersungging di mulut Hinata.

"Ah, ma-maafkan a— Sasuke Ouji?!" tanpa perlu repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan sang Sahabat, Buru-buru Sakura bangun dari jatuhnya dan segera membungkuk sopan meminta maaf pada orang yang sudah di tabraknya, tapi baru saja akan meminta maaf, saat mengangkat kepala untuk melihat rupa orang yang di tabraknya, Sakura dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang di tabraknya itu, yang ternyata dia seorang pangeran dari negeri sebrang.

Mendengar Sakura mengucapkan nama sang pangeran dari negeri sebrang, Hinata dan dan Ino segera menoleh ke arah sang pangeran, dan terkejutlah mereka berdua.

"Sa-Sasuke-sama?!"

"Sa-Sasuke-sama?"

"Fuu~" Naruto bersiul jail melihat orang yang sudah menabrak sang pangeran, seringai menggoda sudah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Wah, Wah, tidak kusangka yang menabrak Sasuke Ouji-sama ternyata adalah—"

"Hentikan Naruto" sang pengeran akhirnya bersuara juga, hingga membuat gadis-gadis yang menyaksikan adegan itu jatuh hati padanya, suara Sasuke terkesan dingin, cuek, dan datar. Sama seperti wajahnya, walaupun begitu, Uchiha Sasuke tetaplah masih tampan. Lirikan tajam di hadiahkan Sasuke khusus untuk sang sahabat pirangnya agar diam menutup mulut.

"Ah, kau tidak asik teme" Naruto cemberut main-main, dan hal itu malah membuat para gadis berteriak histeris.

Setelah memastikan Naruto diam, Sasuke kembali menoleh ke arah Sakura dan senyum tipis tersungging di wajah tampannya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sakura"

 _ **To**_ _**Be**_ **_Continued_**

* * *

Halo, Hisashiburi~

Saya kembali lagi dengan membawa Fict baru SasuSaku.

Bagaiamana menurut kalian fic ini? Baguskah? Atau jelek kah?

Saya tunggu jawabanya di Review ya, :)

See you again~!

#Asahina-san


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima Kasih karena sudah membaca, nge Fav, nge Follow, dan mer review cerita saya :')**

 **Yosh, berikut adalah Balasan Review :**

 **Nurulita as Lita-san :** Setting nya udah moderen, kamu pernah nonton FFXV? Seperti itulah settingnya

 **matarinegan :** Ha'i, terima Kasih sudah nunggu :') /Kasih bunga

 **Khoerun904 :** Enggak kok, Sasu gak datang untuk Saku, Sasu datang untuk menemui ayahnya Saku :) /loh loh

 **Uchiha Nazura :** Iya, ini udah di lanjut :)

 **dindra510 :** trimakasih -/\\- , iya ini udah di lanjut kok :')

Yosh! Sekali lagi, terimakasih yang udah me review chapter satu :D

* * *

 **My Promise to My Prince**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Saya hanya meminjam Characternya saja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Supranatural, Drama, Romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inspirasi : Final Fantasy XV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo** (s), **OOC** maybe, **Gaje** , **Don't Like Don't Read** , _saya sudah memperingatkan, dan saya tidak menerima review jelek tentang alur cerita yang saya buat, jadi jika anda tidak suka lebih baik segera tekan tombol_ _ **Kembali**_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading** ~

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sakura"

Deg

Deg

Deg

 _'Suara itu... Suara yang hampir delapan tahun tidak pernah ku dengar... Suara yang kurindukan'_

Tanpa di sengaja, air mata sakura merembes keluar tanpa di komando, tangan kananya menutup mulut tak percaya, baginya, kedatangan Sasuke ke Amegakure bagaikan mimpi yang hanya datang menghampirinya di malam hari.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menangis pun terkejut bukan main, begitu pula dengan Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Sai, dan Shikamaru.

"Sakura? Kau.. Tidak apa-apa?"

"Sasuke _Ouji_ , benarkah... Benarkah itu kau? Sasuke _Ouji_..." Suaranya bergetar menahan isak tangis, kakinya melangkah maju dengan gerakan pelan, tangannya menggapai-nggapai tubuh sang pangeran, memastikan kalau Sasuke bukanlah khayalan sematanya.

Disaat Sasuke memegang tangannya, pecah sudah tangis Sakura, Dengan cepat, Sakura melepas tangan Sasuke dan berganti memeluk tubuh sang Pangeran.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... Kau... Kau datang..." Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada Sasuke, tidak memperdulikan jika nantinya baju yang di pakai Sasuke basah karenanya.

Sasuke terkejut, tentu saja, namun tidak lama, dan di gantikan dengan senyum lembut yang menghiasi wajahnya, tak lupa Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura tak kalah erat sembari berucap, "Ya, aku datang Sakura".

Dan, bisik-bisik serta tatapan terkejut para mahasiswa mahasiswi pun menjadi background luapan rasa rindu hati Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ My Promise to My Prince ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah tenang?" Sasuke memberi sebotol air minum untuk Sakura, yang segera Sakura minum setelah mengucapkan kata terimakasih.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul sebagai respon. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di Taman Universitas Amegakure, tempat Sakura menimba ilmu.

Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino dan Hinata? Mereka berlima sedang di kantin saat ini, begitu-begitu mereka juga teman dekat, jadi tak apalah jika mereka kumpul bersama setelah sekian lama berpisah, yah hitung-hitung juga memberi ruang untuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa kalian sampai datang kemari Sai-kun?" Ino yang pertama kali membuka mulut setelah cukup lama mereka berdiam.

Sai dan Ino, mereka berdua sepasang kekasih, Ino bertemu Sai pertama kali delapan tahun yang lalu, saat Sasuke datang ke Ame untuk menjalankan pengobatannya.

Waktu kecil, kaki Sasuke lumpuh karena suatu _insiden_ yang menimpanya saat perjalanan pulang bersama sang Ibu, insiden yang mengakibatkan sang Ibu meninggalkan Sasuke untuk selama-lamanya.

Cukup lama Sai berdiam diri tidak membuka mulut, matanya bersiborok dengan Shikamaru dan Naruto, setelah mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari rekannya, barulah Sai membuka suara untuk menceritakan perihal kedatangan mereka ke kerajaan Ame.

"Jadi begini Ino-chan, kami datang kesini untuk memberi tahu bahwa—"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ My Promise to My Prince ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Sakura. Cukup lama mereka berdiam, akhirnya Sakura membuka suara untuk memulai percakapan.

"Sasuke _Ouji_.." panggilnya.

"Panggil aku Sasuke-kun Sakura" Sasuke menginterupsi panggilan Sakura padanya, walupaun Sasuke seorang pangeran, dia tidak begitu suka jika ada orang yang memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _Ouji_ di belakangnya.

"Sasuke-sama" sakura membenarkan panggilannya.

"Sasuke-kun Sakura" Sasuke menginterupsi lagi.

"Sasuke-sama," dengan keras kepalanya, Sakura tetap memanggil Sasuke dengan embel-embel _sama._

Mengehela nafas, Sasuke memilih mengalah pada Sakura.

"Hn?" sahutnya menyahuti panggilan Sakura.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari? Jarak Konoha dan Ame sangatlah jauh" Sakura melepas sandaran nyamannya, dan berganti menatap mata Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Membuat Sakura mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Sasuke Ouji-sama?"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu Sakura" Sasuke menatap datar Sakura, sedangkan Sakura hanya tertawa geli melihat respon yang di berikan Sasuke.

"Kau ingat Janji kita waktu kecil?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura semakin di buat bingung oleh tingkah Sasuke, pasalnya Sasuke yang dulu Sakura kenal tidak pernah berbelit-belit seperti ini.

Sasuke melepas rengkuhannya pada pundak Sakura sebelum berucap, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menepatinya"

"Maksudmu? Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" Sakura semakin di buat bingung lagi oleh ucapan Sasuke.

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Sakura, Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura sembari berucap, "Maaf"

 _"Berjanjilah kalau kau akan Selalu bersamaku, kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkaku?"_

 _"Hum! Aku berjanji! Sasuke-kun juga harus berjanji padaku kalau Sasuke-kun juga tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku"_

Sekelebat ingatan waktu kecil mereka berputar di kepala Sakura, tangannya meremas kuat baju depan dadanya. Hatinya Sakit, sangat, matanya berkaca-kaca siap menumpahkan air mata.

 _'kenapa Sasuke berbicara seperti itu?'_

 _'Kenapa Sasuke pergi meninggalkanku tanpa menjelaskan maksud dari perkataannya?'_

 _'Kenapa? ...'_

"Sasuke-kuuun!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"—Sasuke akan menikah dengan Namikaze Karin"

"APA?!"

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 **Hay-hay ^ ^)/**

 **Saya kembali lagi dengan membawa chapter 2!**

 **Ada yang bingung sama ceritanya? Sama, saya juga /lho**

 **Gak kok bercanda, hehe, ceritanya emang sengaja saya bikin kek gini. Maaf nah kalau tulisanya terkesan amburadul, Saya lagi kehabisan kata-kata TwT**

 **Mood nulis saya tiba-tiba saja menghilang entah kemana, tapi saya paksain untuk nulis dan— TADA! inilah hasilnya! /tebar bunga. /di gampar.**

 **Jadi begini—bla bla bla— begitu /di bakar.**

 **chapter depan akan lebih di jelaskan secara rinci kok :3 dan nanti akan ada flashback masa kecil SasuSaku.**

 **Maaf kalau chapter ini kurang panjang TwT Nanti chapter depan saya usahakan di panjangin deh TwT**

 **Ada yang bingung dengan masa lalu Sasusaku dan Siapa itu Sakura? Makanya ikuti terus ceritanya ya! See you in the next chapter!**

 **Saya tunggu review nya Chapter ini :)**

 **#Asahina-san**


	3. Chapter 3

**Balasan Review :**

 **Khoerun904 :** huum, nasa iya di jodohkan, baca aja deh dulu xD, iya ini udah rada di panjangin kok :)

 **bitterbutter18 :** Wah trima kasih -/\\-. iya, karena saya gak terlalu suka yang bertele -tele :"3

Oke silahkan lanjut membacanya~

Saya update super kilat nih :'3

Selamat Membaca~

* * *

 **My Promise to My Prince**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Saya hanya meminjam nama Character nya saja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Supranatural, Drama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inspirasi : Final Fantasy XV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo** (s), **OOC** maybe, **Gaje** , **Don't Like Don't Read** , _saya sudah memperingatkan, dan saya tidak menerima review jelek tentang alur cerita yang saya buat, jadi jika anda tidak suka lebih baik segera tekan tombol_ _ **Kembali**_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading** ~

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"—Sasuke akan menikah dengan Namikaze Karin"

"APA?!" pekikan Ino menggelegar di seluruh kantin, membuat suara bising di kantin menjadi hening seketika. Perkataan Sai barusan hampir membuat jantung Ino copot dari tempatnya berada.

"Ta-tapi kenapa Naruto-kun?" sekarang giliran Hinata yang membuka suara, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri guna menatap dan meminta penjelasan lebih dari Naruto.

"Hhhh, itu tidak akan terjadi Hinata, kau tenang saja." menopang dagu, Naruto melanjutkan,

"Yah, asalkan Sasuke berhasil menemukan apa yang kerajaan Namikaze inginkan, semua akan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya"

"Apa maksudmu?" Ino yang tidak mengerti akan maksud Naruto pun meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Tsk, _Mendokusai..._ " menguap, Shikamaru menggantikan Naruto untuk menjelaskan secara mudah yang dapat di mengerti oleh Ino.

"Jadi, kau tau kan kalau keluarga kerajaan masing-masing mempunyai Batu yang melambangkan kerajaan mereka? Dan kau taukan kalau kerajaan Uchiha dan Kerajaan Namikaze yang ada di Otogakure tidak mempunyai hubungan yang baik?"

"Ya, aku tau" Ino mengangguk faham.

"Batu Rubah milik kerajaan Namikaze hilang, dan Raja Oto menuduh kerajaan Uchiha sebagai dalangnya, Tentu saja Sasuke menentang keras atas tuduhan itu—"

"Tunggu-tunggu! Kau tadi bilang Sasuke? Memangnya Fugaku-sama kemana?" Ino memotong perkataan Shikamaru secara tiba-tiba.

"Semenjak Mikoto-sama meninggal dunia, Fugaku-sama sering sakit-sakitan, dan waktu konflik itu terjadi, Fugaku-sama sedang sakit dan berada di Istana Uchiha yang terletak di wilayah Utara Konoha untuk penyembuhan." Sai menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih.

"Ya Tuhan!" Ino menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Karena Sasuke tidak mau ada Konflik yang berterusan dan semakin besar yang akan memancing perang, Sasuke akhirnya mengajukan persyaratan agar Raja Oto memberi dia waktu untuk mencari Batu rubah itu" sambung Sai.

"Raja Oto menyetujui, Sasuke di beri waktu tiga Bulan untuk itu, jika Sasuke tidak berhasil menemukannya, maka Sasuke akan disuruh untuk menikahi Karin, Putri dari Raja Oto" menguap, Shikamaru melanjutkan.

"Apa Fugaku-sama mengetahui hal ini?" Hinata bertanya, raut wajah khawatir campur cemas tak luput menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak Hinata, Sasuke tidak mau masalah ini sampai terdengar Fugaku-san dan nantinya penyakitnya akan bertambah parah" Naruto menjawab.

" _Maa,_ aku yakin itu hanyalah taktik Raja Oto untuk mengambil alih kerajaan Uchiha" Shikamaru menambahkan, tak lupa raut wajah malas dan mengantuk di sertai menguap menjadi penutup penjelasan singkatnya.

"Apa Karin setuju untuk menikah dengan Sasuke?" Ino menoleh pada Sai, meminta jawaban.

"Setauhu tidak, yang aku tahu, Namikaze Karin sudah mempunyai kekasih, dia bernama Suigetsu, panglima besar di Kerajaan Oto" jelas Sai.

"Se-semoga saja Sasuke-sama berhasil menemukan batunya" do'a Hinata.

"Tentu saja akan ketemu Hinata! Pasti!" Naruto berucap semangat.

"Setelah masalah ini selesai... Aku ingin agar kau menikah dengan ku Hinata-chaaan~" Naruto memeluk Hinata yang secara kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya secara tiba-tiba, tanpa memperdulikan wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

Ino yang mendengar perkataan Naruto pun melongo dengan tidak elitnya. Terkejut tentu saja.

Sai? Dia hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah Naruto.

Shikamaru? Yang awalnya akan menguap, mendadak rasa ingin menguap shikamaru menjadi hilang di gantikan raut wajah terkejut tapi malas, sehingga mengakibatkan wajah Shikamaru menjadi terlihat... Err... Aneh?

"Na-naruto-kun—" kemudian pandangan Hinata pun menggelap, Hinata pingsan di susul teriakan panik yang berasal dari Naruto.

"HINATA-CHAN?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Promise to My Prince**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dilain tempat dimana Sasuke berada.

"Sasuke-kun, baiklah, aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu itu"

"Terima Kasih, Kizashi _-_ sama" Sasuke membungkuk sopan sembari mengucapkan kata terima Kasih.

Saat ini, Sasuke sedang berada di Aula utama kerajaan Ame untuk enemui sang Raja Amegakure, Haruno Kizashi.

" _Maa, maa,_ hentikan Sasuke-kun, jangan membungkuk seperti itu padaku. Kau sudah ku anggap seperti anakku sendiri karena bagaimana pun, kau adalah tunangan dari putriku."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "tapi saya mohon, jangan sampai Sakura mengetahui hal ini, jika saya gagal dalam misi ini..."

"Ya, aku akan menjalankan rencana yang kau buat itu untuk Sakura." sang raja tersenyum simpul.

"Walaupun aku yakin Sakura tidak akan menerima semudah itu, kau tau sendiri Sasuke-kun, Sakura sangat mencintai dirimu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksinya jika rencanamu ini dijalankan. Jadi kuharap, kau berhasil menjalankan misimu. Sebenarnya aku bisa membantumu, tapi kenapa kau menolaknya?" sang raja mengernyitkan alis bingung.

"Saya tidak mau kerajaan Ame ikut terkena masalah atas masalah ini. Terlebih jika itu menyangkut Sakura di dalamnya" jelas Sasuke.

Mendengar jawaban sang pangeran Uchiha, Haruno Kizashi tersenyum bangga, bangga atas pemikiran luar biasa Sasuke dan bangga karena ia mempunyai menantu yang sangat cerdas.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti" sang raja mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu Kizashi-sama, Mebuki-sama"

"Baiklah, hati-hati Sasuke-kun" Mebuki memeluk Sasuke lama. Ah, betapa rindu nya Sasuke akan rasa pelukan seorang Ibu, tanpa di rasa, tangan Sasuke membalas pelukan sang Ibu mertua.

"Semoga kau berhasil Sasuke-kun" sang raja tersenyum tipis melihat interaksi ibu-anak menantu di di depannya.

" _Ha'i,_ terima kasih, Kizashi-sama. Baiklah saya permisi dulu" Sasuke membungkuk sopan sekali lagi setelah mebuki melepas pelukannya dan keluar dari tempat ia tadi berada.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan, Sasuke menghubungi Shikamaru, Sai dan Naruto untuk segera menemuinya dan segera kembali ke kerajaan Uchiha, untuk mulai menjalankan misinya.

 _"Maafkan aku Sakura"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Promise to My Prince**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dilain tempat, dimana Sakura berada.

 _"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menepati janji kita"_

 _"Maaf"_

Ingatan tentang Sasuke siang tadi masih berputar jelas di kepala Sakura, bagaikan kaset rusak yang terus bernyanyi tidak mau berhenti.

"Sasuke-sama.. Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? .. Hiks.. Hiks" air mata terus meluncur deras menganak sungai di pipinya, bahkan, suara Sakura pun menjadi serak karena terlalu lama menangis.

Saat ini Sakura sedang ada di kamarnya, menangis seorang diri meratapi ucapan Sasuke tadi siang padanya.

 _"Kenapa Sasuke berkata seperti itu? ... Bukannya itu secara tidak langsung... Sasuke seperti memutus tali pertunangan kami?.. Sasuke-kuun.. "_

Hatinya bagaikan di remuk setiap kali pernyataan itu menggiang di kepalanya, hatinya sangat sakit, setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke malah berkata seperti itu.

 _"Aku berjanji akan selalu bersama dengan Sakura, Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungi Sakura, menjaga Sakura dari berbagai macam bahaya, dan Aku berjanji akan selalu berada di sisi Sakura."_

Ingatan tentang perkataan Sasuke kecil menggema di kepalanya, dan itu semakin membuat hati Sakura semakin hancur berkeping-keping bagaikan kaca yang bertemu sapa dengan lantai secara kasar.

"Kau bohong Sasuke-sama,... kau bohong..."

.

.

.

 _ **"Jika nanti saya gagal dalam menjalankan misi ini, saya ingin anda mengatakan pada Sakura kalau saya tewas dalam Medan perang."**_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 **Yosh! Update super kilat karena saya akan sibuk beberapa hari kedepan, mwehehehe /slap**

 **Gimana ceritanya? Bagus? Atau malah sebaliknya?**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan review untuk chapter ini ya ;)**

 **Dan... Terima Kasih yang sudah membaca, me review, Fav, sama nge follow cerita saya :')**

 **Para silent reader juga, terima Kasih sudah mau mampir membaca :')**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **Salam, Asahina-san**


End file.
